Awakened Destiny
by bcwazhere01
Summary: So, this is my first story. This is a little bit of a twist on Twilight. In this story Bella is actually a shifter. But, something interesting happens...she imprints... on Alice Cullen. Read to find out more! Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight! All the characters and original story goes out to Stephanie Meyers! **

My name is Isabella Swan. Also known as Bella. I have lived a perfectly normal life with my mom, Renee and her boyfriend, Phil. Until one day, my mom decided to send me off to live with my dad, Charlie, in Forks, Washington. Of course, just when I thought my life was good, something happens to throw me off track. I packed all of my stuff up and left in a week.

My mom drove me to the airport, and I said my good-byes. When I got on the plane I took out my IPod, and listened to music, the whole ride there.

I got off the plane, went into the parking lot, and I immediately knew which one my dad. First off, he was the one wearing police uniform leaning against a police car. Second of all, I don't think anyone could ever forget that mustache of his. I put my stuff in the car and sat in the passenger side.

Charlie got in, and tried to make a decent conversation, but failed miserably. We sat the rest of the car ride in silence. I felt as if something inside of me was pulling me towards Forks. I don't know what it was, so I just ignored it.

When we got to his house, he showed me upstairs into my room. It was a very faint, baby blue color, and I could tell that hadn't changed it one bit since mom left. I put my stuff down, and Charlie gave me a laptop. I guess he was trying to apologize for not being there for a lot of my life. Charlie turned to me before he left and said "When you're done unpacking, come outside."

I finished packing and went outside, just like Charlie had said to. When I came out, I saw a man in a wheelchair and a young semi-muscular man next to him. I immediately recognized them as Billy and Jacob Black.

Jacob and I used to be the best of friends when we were younger. So, when he came over and bear hugged me to death I wasn't surprised. "BELLA! I've missed you!" He said.

"I can tell!" I said, after being squeezed so hard, I wouldn't be surprised if he broke one of my ribs.

"Well," said Charlie, "how do you like your new present?" I turned to where he was pointing and saw a rusty, old, red truck.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, trying to sound as excited as possible. He seemed happy with my answer, and went back to talking to Billy.

Jacob and I talked for another hour or so, just catching up, when Billy said that they were leaving. Jacob hugged me and I went inside and made some lasagna for Charlie and I. Afterwards I took a shower and went to bed wondering, what I was going to do about school tomorrow.

**Author's Note: I don't know if I'm going to continue this story or not... So please review so I can decide whether or not to keep writing it! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry about my first chapter being so short. I had just started, so I had no idea what I was doing. This one is longer than the first. So, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Twilight or the characters!  
**

I woke up to the beeping sound of my alarm. Man, I just now started today, and I already hated it.

I went downstairs, ate some breakfast, and climbed into my rusty, old truck.

When I got the school I immediately noticed a very good looking Porsche, parked right out front. I parked a little towards the back and got out.

When I went inside, I realized that I had no idea where the main office was. Before I even had time to think a blond guy came up to me and said "Hi, my name's Mike Newton, you must be the new kid, Isabella"

"Just call me Bella," I replied.

"Okay, well nice to meet you Bella. What is your first class?"

"I don't know,yet. Could you tell me where the main office is?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" he replied, a little too eagerly.

When I got my schedule, all that Mike did was follow me around to all of my beginning classes.

Soon enough, it was lunch time. THANK GOD! I really hate high school.

I walked into the lunchroom grabbed my food, and looked for a place to sit. About two seconds after I turned around I heard Mike yell, I sighed, knowing that there was no way I was going to get rid of him. When I walked to the table there was Jessica and Lauren, and another girl, who had straight, black hair, and glasses. She introduced herself as Angela. I smiled and said "Hello."

I blanked out after a while though, because I really didn't care about listening to all the gossip.

I heard the door to the lunchroom open, and looked up. I first saw a huge, and I mean HUGE dude, who had black short hair. Next to him there was a girl who looked like she had just walked out of the magazine. She had dirty blonde hair, and was really beautiful. Next came another dirty blonde, but this one was a guy. He looked like he was in pain. Right beside him was a girl with straight blonde hair. Who just looked bored. Next came a gorgeous male with bronze-colored hair, it was slightly tousled, and had a smirk that would make any girl fall in love. But none of them compared to the girl who came next.

She had jet-black hair that was extremely short, and was spiked in different directions. She moved with such grace, it was almost as if she was a ballerina. But, her features were absolutely stunning. She almost looked like a pixie. She had pale white skin like the others had.

But, then she looked directly at me. She had these beautifully amazing golden eyes that you could fall into and never come out. But, then she looked away, almost embarrassed, but I really didn't see her blush. But, I sure did. I probably looked like a tomato. She went and sat down with the people she came with, but kept glancing at me, like she was trying to figure something out.

Angela finally pulled me back to reality by lightly tapping on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" asked Angela. "Yeah, I'm fine I was just wondering, who are they? Before Angela got to answer Lauren interrupted, excited that I was interested in some gossip.

"Those are the Cullen's," she started, "they were all adopted by Carlisle Cullen and his wife. The big one is Emmett, he's with the dirty blonde, Rosalie. Jasper is the other dirty blonde one, he is with that blonde, Kate. The dude with the bronze hair is Edward. He is super dreamy, and just about every girl in the school wants to be his girlfriend. But apparently, he's too good for anybody." She sighed obviously disappointed.

"Who's the last one?" I asked nervously. I didn't know why I was so nervous, it was just a question. "Oh, that's Alice. She's always happy, it seems"

"Alice." I whispered trying it out. It was almost was like it fitted perfectly on my lips. As, if she heard me she turned around, and looked straight at me. I didn't know what to do so I just turned around, and waited for lunch to be over, secretly sneaking glances on this, Alice Cullen.

My next class was Art, and I walked towards it anxiously slow.

When I enter the classroom the teacher looked at me and said, "Oh, you must be Bella. I'm your teacher Mrs. Johnson. You may take a seat next to Miss. Cullen if you please."

I looked, and there was my beautiful pixie. Wait, did I just call her mine? I walked over and sat next to her.

She smiled, held out her hand, and said, "It's nice to meet you, Bella. My name's Alice." I shook her hand, and gasped. Her hands were freezing cold! She pulled back, and looked at me questionably. "Your hands are freezing! Are you really that cold?"

She smiled, and said, "No, my hands are always cold, whether we're in summer or winter."

I gave my mouth "O" an look, and listened to the boring lecture from the teacher.

We ended up having a big project that was due at the end of this week. The whole class groaned with me. But, then a piece of paper appeared in front of me. I unfolded it and it said "Do you want to come over? We can work on the project together, I you'd like. -Alice"

I smiled for no reason and wrote, "Sure, what time do you want me to come over?"

I handed it to her and focused on the requirements of the project. It was a paining project. We were supposed to paint a painting of our dreams. I had no idea what I was going to do for that. I got a note again, it said to come around 6. It also gave me her address, and might I add, her phone number.

I went to my next class with a big smile plastered across my face. I went to my Biology class just as the bell rung. I looked, and there was only one empty seat left, and that was right next to Edward Cullen.

I noticed him trying to cover his nose when I walked by the fan. Wow, that is totally rude, I thought. I looked for any other seats, but there weren't any. Curse my luck. I sat down and during the entire period I noticed that Edward was sitting as far away from me as he possibly could. Ugh, this is probably going to be my worst class.

I waited for the last bell to ring, and it finally did. But, before I could get out of my seat Edward was already walking out of the classroom. Man, he's fast. I walked out of school, and noticed Edward leaning on a Volvo talking to Emmett and Rosalie. Then, I found out who that beauty of a car belonged to. It had Alice in the front, with Jasper and Kate in the back.

Man, she's got a nice taste in cars. I went home in my crappy, old, red truck and started to get ready to go to Alice's house.

**Author's Note: I hope I did well and seriously REVIEW! I love the feedback, it really does help me write. And, I will usually update from 2-7 days after the chapter I just did. I try my best to update as much as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: BAM! Update in this house! Sorry, kind of got a little excited there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Yep, still don't own Twilight. Man, I really need to get that time machine working...**

I went home, showered, and put on a random t-shirt and jeans. Then I realized I still had about an hour 'til I needed to be there, so I watched some TV, 'til it was time.

After about 30 minutes or so I realized I should be leaving.

So, I got into my crappy truck, and drove to Alice's house.

My first thought was DAMN! Their house was flippin' amazing! It had windows everywhere, and looked like it came out of a 'Better Homes and Gardens' magazine.

I cautiously got out of my truck, and went for the front door. But, before I even got there, Alice came through the door, and hugged me.

I couldn't help but blush, I mean she HUGGED me!

"OMG, you're here!"

"Umm, of course I am. I wouldn't just bail out."

"Well come inside, and meet my family!"

I followed behind her, and walked into the house. If I thought the front exterior looked good, than the interior was even better. If that's possible. It looked like it was the inside of a modern mansion!

We reached the living room, and I immediately recognized most of their family. The only two people I didn't know the names of were, what looked like the Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

The woman stood up and she was just as equally beautiful as her adopted children. She greeted me with a motherly hug, and said "Hello, my name's Esme. Welcome to my home, I hope I get to see more of you."

I had no idea how she could be friendly. I felt like I could already trust her. Then, the man stood up. He was so amazingly handsome, I think he surpassed Edward. He greeted me and said "My name's Carlisle, you are welcome here anytime."

I looked around, and the rest of the Cullen's greeted me properly.

"C'mon, I'll show you the rest of the house, and then we'll get started with the project."

"OK."

I had to admit it, there house was probably my favorite place already.

"And last, but certainly not least, is my bedroom!"

She opened the door, and I was simply amazed. Her room was probably the most impressive room in the house, which is saying something. The only word I managed to breathe out was "Whoa." It was so quiet, I don't think she would have heard it.

"Glad you like it." Oh, guess she did hear me.

"Ok, so I guess we should probably get started. I'll go get my art stuff, and you just make yourself at home."

I sat on the bed, while she went, god knows where. I realized that she had a bunch of painting on the wall. Each and every single one of them were simply amazing. Then, I realized that one of them was a drawing of me. It was crazily good. It was like I was looking into a black and white mirror.

"Oh, I see you found my drawing."

I looked at her, and she looked like she was unsure of what to do.

"This is amazing!"

She smiled. "Thank you, I try my hardest."

Ugh, she is so modest. I guess that's why I love her. Wait, I love her now? We're just now friends, and I love her all of a sudden? Weird.

We spent about an hour or so just painting. Eventually, it was time for me to go home.

Alice walked me out to my car. She hugged me tightly and said, "Thank you for coming. I can't wait to see you again." I could already feel the blood rushing to my cheeks at that. It also didn't help that she was hugging me.

We said our good-byes, and I drove off.

* * *

The next couple of days went by ok. I usually was always hanging out with Jacob. He was like my best friend, but I kept getting the impression that he wanted to be more than that.

It was Friday, and I had just got out of school. So, I went over to La Push to hang with Jake again. When I got there, Billy greeted me and told me I should leave.

"Why, I just got here."

"Jake hasn't been feeling well, and doesn't need to see anybody right now."

"Oh, ok. I understand."

"Thank you Bella."

"Bye, Billy."

"Bye, Bella."

I jumped into my truck, and drove back to Forks, feeling rather disappointed. I looked over to right and saw what looked like Jake with his hair cut off, and no shirt on. He was on an edge of a cliff standing there with three others that looked a lot like him.

"What the h-." Then he jumped off! I screamed in my truck.

I saw Jake commit suicide. I looked at the water frantically looking for a body, when I saw his head pop up from the water. I drove off wondering why Jake was trying to kill himself, and why Billy told me Jake was sick.

I'll find out tomorrow. I was determined to. I wasted a lot of time, by watching the TV, and went to bed.

* * *

I woke up at about 1:00 AM, to a cool breeze. I looked over, and my window was opened.

That's weird. I don't remember opening it before I went to bed. I shrugged it off, and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day I called Jake. He didn't answer. I called again, and he still didn't answer! But, I was determined to get my answers.

So, I told Charlie I was leaving, got into my truck, and drove off.

When I got there I knocked politely, and waited for someone to answer.

Billy, finally came to the door. I could see it on his face that he was going to tell me the same thing he did yesterday. So, I walked right past him, and into Jake's room. He wasn't in there, but I looked out his window, and saw him in is backyard with the two I saw on the cliff.

I ran outside, before he could go anywhere.

I walked right up to him, and his friends, because I was about to get my answer.

"Jake! How come yesterday, Billy told me to go home, because you were sick, yet I saw you almost commit suicide?"

Jake sighed and looked at his friends. They nodded at him, and he turned back to me.

"Look, Bella, I don't think we should be friends anymore."

"What?"

"I'm doing this for your safety, and because, you're not allowed to know."

"Know what?"

"I can't tell you. But, that doesn't change the fact that we can't be friends anymore."

I stared at him, like he just told me my parents died. I then walked very slowly away, and started to cry my eyes out.

I didn't want Jake to see me like this, so I ran to my truck, and drove as fast as I could back home.

I then ran inside my home, past Charlie, and into my room. I slammed the door, locked it, and belly flopped onto my bed, still crying.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aaaaaaand scene. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the newest edition to the story. And review please. Just don't even think about it, just review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Ok, honestly, I have no idea what happened. I just want to apologize about the update issue I've been having here. I just... I don't know... Well here's next chapter sooo, yeah... Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, with my pillow soaking wet.

Why in the wor- oh yeah, Jake. I can't believe Jake would do this to me. I thought he liked me, but obviously he didn't if he was just going to ruin our friendship over some stupid SECRET! I mean what the hell was the matter with HIM! COULDN'T HE INVOLVE MY FEELINGS IN SOME OF THIS! INSTEAD OF BEING SELFISH DOUCHE?!

Ok, what the hell. I never get that mad at anything, and I was talking to myself.

Man, my mind is going hella crazy on me.

I got up and realized that everything was a little shorter than I remembered. I seriously don't remember, ever, having to bend down to look at myself in the mirror. So, I just brushed it off as a growth spurt.

I went downstairs in some sweat pants and a t-shirt, and started to make some scrambled eggs and toast, for me and Charlie.

Ever thing was going well, until I decided to be my clumsy self, and drop the plates, like an idiot. So, of course, while I was cleaning up, my dad had to come downstairs waving his hand gun around yelling, "I've got a gun, and I ain't afraid to use it!"

"Dad, no one is trying to rob the house."

"Then, what the hell, was that noise?"

"Oh, you know, me being, well… me."

"Ok, that makes sense." Charlie went out to go get the newspaper, while I finished cleaning the mess. When he came back in, he asked what I was making.

"Toast and scrambled eggs." I replied.

That's when I realized something was really wrong, and I mean really wrong! I was as tall as my dad! Like I had grown a full 4 or 5 inches in my sleep!

"Bells? Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost. And holy crap, did you get taller?"

"I…I think so…"

"Hmmm, I didn't think that anybody could grow that fast." He started to look at me really closely, like he was searching for something. But, of course, I hate it when I'm the center of attention.

So, I quickly covered it up by saying "Oh, you know us teenagers, and our teenage…hormone… stuff."

"Ok, Bella just stop, I am not talking about female hormones with you." Phew, that's a relief. So, I got our breakfast out, and we ate.

After we ate, I cleaned the dishes, while Charlie went off to work. Since, tomorrow I was going back to school, I decided to get some homework done. I finally finished everything, and it was… 11:00. Dang, I thought that would take longer.

I had no idea what else to do, so, I decided to take a nap.

_It was pitch-black. You couldn't see the moon at all, because of the density of the forest. I was roaming around, aimlessly. Not knowing exactly where I was going. I was just running on instinct to guide me. Then I felt, a very cold, yet weirdly warm presence around me. I look all around, but could find absolutely nothing. Then I heard a howl, and I could tell it was close. My brain was telling me to run, but my instinct, was to stay. I could hear the rustling, and crunching of the leaves, telling me that the thing was close. I soon saw to blue-eyes right in front of me. They were staring, right back at me. Then it looked up. Curious, I looked up too, to find the most beautiful golden eyes staring righ-_DING DONG!

I woke up in a cold sweat. Wow, that was one weird dream. I looked at my clock and it said, 12:30.

DING DONG! Oh, yeah the doorbell! So, I jumped out of bed, ran down the stairs, opened the door, to see those amazing eyes I saw in my dream.

Alice Cullen was at my house.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alice?!"

"Hi, Bella."

She came up to me, and hugged me. I was pretty surprised to see her here, since she was just in my dream. It was like she had some kind of sixth sense. I was also surprised, because I don't think I ever told her where my house was… weird. Wow, she's pretty. What the…? Where did that come from?

"Bella?"

"Uhmmm… yeah?" My cheeks were starting to turn, as I realized that I had been caught staring at her.

She started smiling at my flustered face, and said, "You're cute when you blush."

And of course, that made me blush even more. So, I turn and moved my hand toward the house, motioning for her to come in.

She half walked, half bounced in. She sat down in the living room on the couch.

"So, Alice what brings you here?"

She turned at me, looked at me, then my clothes, then back at me, and said, "I'm taking you shopping, so you at least have some fashion in your wardrobe."

"Ugh, I have fashion." I scoffed.

That's when Alice busted out laughing. It was so bell-like and beautiful. Man, she's beautiful, even when she's laughing at me… weird.

"Really Bella, really?"

"Ok, ok. I have none at all, that doesn't mean you should mention it. Jeez."

"I'm sorry, for laughing at you." Said Alice, trying really hard to hold back her laughter.

"It's cool."

"So, are you ready?" Asked Alice.

"Ready for what?"

"C'mon Bella, I just told you I was taking you shopping!"

"Aliiicccce, I don't wanna go!" I said pouting, I really don't like shopping at all. It's so boring.

That's when Alice made the most adorable puppy face ever. She looked like she was going to cry. I felt automatically bad, knowing that I was the one who caused it.

"Alice, don't be sad, I'll go with you."

She perked up immediately. I don't get how she… wow… I've just been played. Man, Alice's good.

"C'mon Bella, we only have like 5 hours!"

5 hours! Oh, no, no, no. I don't think I can take 5 hours of shopping! I can barely take 30 minutes. Then I remembered Alice's puppy dog face. She looked so vulnerable, even when she was totally playing me. I don't think I can take that face again, so I said "Fine."

The ride to Port Angeles took about an hour. Alice and I sat in a comfortable silence the whole way. Although, it was a little weird for me, because I couldn't stop peeking glances at Alice, no matter how hard I tried. I don't think she noticed, thankfully. That would've been embarrassing.

Eventually we got there, and she dragged me into the store. For someone so little, that girl is really strong, for some reason. After we hit half the stores in the mall, it had finally been 5 hours. As we were walking out Alice, begged and begged and begged me, to go into one last store.

"One more store, that's it."

"Ok, I promise."

As she was leading me to the store, I realized where she was taking me… Victoria's Secret.

"Alice, no I'm not going in there."

"Awww, c'mon, you said one more store."

"I didn't know it would be this one!"

"But, you promised!"

"Ugh, fine, you're lucky I don't go back on my word."

"Yay!"

We walked into Victoria's Secret, and Alice went around for thirty minutes, trying to decide what to buy. Eventually she settled on this black lingerie, that would look absolutely sexy on her, dang it Bella, Stop it. Then they bagged it, as she paid.

Finally we got back to Forks, as she dropped me off at my house.

We carried a lot of bags inside, and up to my room. Then Alice literally, threw out every single one of my clothes in my closet.

"Alice!"

"What?" She said calmly. "I told you I'm updating your wardrobe."

"Exactly, updating it, not completely, replacing it."

"What's the difference?"

"Alice!"

"Oh, fine."

She bent down to one of the piles she threw on the floor. She picked my favorite shirt, and said "You can keep this one."

I sighed, realizing that there was no way at all, that I was going to talk her out of this.

Finally, she got all my clothes in my closet. That's when I saw something in there I didn't see before. It was the lingerie, from Victoria's Secret.

"Um, Alice?"

"Yeah Bella?" Alice asked smiling.

"What is the Victoria's Secret lingerie doing in my closet?"

"I said I was going to one more thing, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. But, you failed to mention that it was for me. I thought that it was going to be for you!"

"No, it was for you." She said, still smiling.

"Alice!"

"What?! You weren't going to let me buy it for you, if you knew it was for you, would you?"

"No!"

"Then that's why I bought it."

Ugh, that's Alice for you. Does something right in front of you, and you don't even realize it, until it happens.

"When am I ever going to wear that?"

"Oh, you'll know." She said smirking. Wait, what's that supposed to me- "Bye, Bella!"

Before I could even process what had happened. Alice was downstairs, and out the door.

What the heck was that supposed to mean? You'll know? Huh, Alice was strange pixie. Wait a second, pixie? Hmm, now that I think about it, Alice is like a pixie. Tiny, amazing hair, unbelievably beautiful, super kind- ok, now I'm rambling. But, I can't help, but think she is. I've been having some strange feelings around Alice. It's really weird. Oh, well, it's probably just nothing.

Wow, I've been gone this whole day, and haven't once thought about Jacob… never mind. Ugh, I'm so mad at him! We've been friends, since we were kids, and he just decides, we can't be friends. I'm am like filling with rage right now. Oh my god, I'm shaking, why am I shaking? Why am I getting so angry? This doesn't make any sense. Suddenly, I had this very strange feeling to just let go. So, I did.

It was weird, I heard this very strange popping sound. I could see very clearly. I hear various things, like crickets, do I have crickets in my room? Wait a second, I'm on my four paws. PAWS?! I walked over to my mirror, and I saw something so beautiful and scary.

I was a white wolf, with blue eyes.


End file.
